A Jasper Story
by Lilli Marie
Summary: This is my third fanfic. What can I say, this is all about Jasper, his past, present, and future. So if you like Jasper please read. If you don't like Jasper well please still read. Enjoy!


I've just started writing my second fanfiction when I got an idea for another story. So this is my third fanfiction. It is totally different from my other two stories but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. My spelling and grammar is as bad as ever. I don't think that will ever change. Enjoy and Happy Reading! Oh and if you want please checkout my other two stories.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and I never will, too bad so sad.

**A Jasper Story**

**Part 1- (1843-1863)**

**Houston, Texas 1843**

**Carrie Whitlock smiled down at her little baby boy. She was glad he was finally born. This was her first child so giving birth was new to her. The labor had been hard and at one point it looked like both of them weren't going to make it. They couldn't get the doctor here in time, so her sister in law Amy had to deliver the baby. She was resting when her husband Jason walked in. Jason was tall and muscular. He had bright blue eyes and short honey colored hair. Even now as he walked in he took Carrie's breath away. She was so in love with him. He looked down at the small bundle in Carrie's arms and smiled.**

"**He's perfect." He kissed Carrie, and then he kissed the top of the babies head.**

"**What should we name him?" Carrie asked. **

"**I was thinking we could name him after my father." Jason replied. Carrie smiled. **

"**Jasper Whitlock, it's perfect." **

**6 years later (1849)**

"**Marybeth Freebush stop fidgeting." Marybeth's mother reprimanded her.**

"**But Mama this dress is so itchy. I don't think I can last the day in it." Marybeth replied.**

"**You should stop complaining and be grateful, not everyone's mother makes them a new dress for their first day of school." Marybeth sighed.**

"**Mama I'm not complaining. I love the dress it is so pretty. I love the ribbon that you put in my hair to match this dress. It's just itchy." She said scratching at the dress. Her mother when to the pantry and took out some starch. She put some starch on Marybeth's arms and legs. **

"**This should help." She said. "Now are you sure you don't want me to walk you to school?" **

"**No, I'll be fine. Besides Jasper is going to walk with me, he said he would hold my hand. Jasper makes me feel safe. I always feel happy when I'm with him." Marybeth's mother smiled.**

"**Jasper is such a nice boy. I'm glad you two are friends. You know Jasper's mother and I have been friends for a long time. We grew up together. We went to the same schoolhouse you Jasper are going too. We always had so much fun together at the town picnics."**

"**Is daddy going to see me off too?" Marybeth asked.**

"**No, he went into town to get more supplies. We were running really low on some things. He wanted me to give you a kiss from him, and wish you luck."**

**Just then there was a knock at the door. Marybeth ran to it and opened it. It was Jasper. **

"**Hi, Jasper! Come in." Marybeth squealed. **

"**Hi, Jasper. It's nice to see you." Marybeth's Mom said as she handed Marybeth her lunch. "How's is you mother?" **

"**She's good Maam ." Jasper replied politely.**

"**That's good to hear. Now I want the both of you to make sure you hold hands and be careful." She walked over and gave Marybeth a kiss and a hug. **

"**I'll see you after school." Marybeth and Jasper walked out of the house hand and hand. They skipped down the road.**

"**How many miles is the school from here again?" Marybeth asked Jasper. **

"**About 8." Jasper replied. **

"**That's way too long. I'm sure I'll get really tired." Jasper gave Marybeth's hand a little squeeze. **

"**Don't worry about it; the time will go by fast." Jasper smiled at Marybeth.**

"**Yeah I'm sure your right. You know I'm not even nervous about our first day. Can we sit together though?"**

"**Of course, who else would I want to sit with?" The rest of the way to school Marybeth and Jasper talked and goofed around like any children would. Before they knew it they were finally at the school house. They walked in still holding hands. They picked a desk and sat down. The teacher welcomed back the students and introduced herself to the new students. Including Jasper and Marybeth, there were four new students that year. The teacher got the new students situated quickly and started with lessons. A little while later it was lunch time. The students ate their lunch at their desks. Then after lunch they went out to play. They were running around outside when a boy who was in his second year of school pulled one of Marybeth's pigtails. **

"**Ouch, that hurt. You leave me alone you dumb boy! Who are you anyway?"**

"**My name is Christopher, Christopher Swan and my daddy owns the general store."**

"**Well good for your daddy. Will you please stop pulling my pigtails!"**

"**I don't know. It's really fun." **

"**Well, if you don't I'll slug you, Christopher Swan!" Just then Jasper came over to them.**

"**You ok Marybeth?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yep, I'm just mad at this kid, he pulled my pigtail!" Jasper laughed a little bit then turned to Christopher.**

"**Could you please stop pulling Marybeth's pigtails? It's not very nice." Christopher looked at Jasper and then at Marybeth. **

"**Yeah, ok I just wanted to meet you." He smiled. "Please don't get angry."**

**Marybeth smiled at Christopher. **

"**I'm not mad anymore. Maybe next time my daddy goes into town. I'll come and visit you." Marybeth said. Christopher just smiled. **

"**Come on Marybeth there is someone I want you to meet." Jasper said pulling Marybeth by the hand. They went a couple feet until they came to a small boy. He was in their first year like them.**

"**Marybeth this is Gilbert Smith. He lives about 3 miles from the school. His daddy is the preacher."**

"**Hi Gilbert, it sure is nice to meet you." Marybeth smiled at him shyly. Want to walk home with Jasper and me today?"**

"**Sure that sounds good." Just then the school bell rang, and it was time for after noon lessons. The afternoon when by really fast; after school the kids walked home together.**

**10 Years Later (1859)**

"**Marybeth, I love you. Let's get married." Jasper said holding on tight to Marybeth's hand.**

"**Jasper, why the rush? I love you too but if we get married like this my daddy will kill us both." Marybeth replied. Jasper was silent. Marybeth could tell that Jasper wasn't telling her something.**

"**Jasper what is it? What did you do? What are you not saying?" Marybeth said. Jasper was silent for a while. He just stared at Marybeth but he finally spoke.**

"**Gilbert and I joined the Confederate Army." Marybeth's jaw dropped. **

"**How, you and Gilbert are not even 17." And then she added. "And don't do that thing that you do. I'm mad at you and I want to stay mad! What were you thinking?" **

"**I was thinking that I wanted to fight, that I didn't want to stand on the sidelines." Jasper replied.**

"**How did they let you guys in?"**

"**We lied about our age, we said we were 20. We leave with the army in a couple of days but I don't want to leave without marrying you first." **

"**No, I'll marry you when you come back. You can ask daddy for my hand then. Then you and I will have the perfect wedding. My mom can make her famous carrot cake, and I'll ware my mom's old dress, and we're dance, and were be happy." The tears rolled down Marybeth's cheeks. "Please don't get yourself killed. I love you Jasper Whitlock." Jasper wrapped his arms around Marybeth and pulled her close. **

"**I'm so sorry. I love you, and if I have to wait to get married to you so we can do it right then I'll wait." **

"**It will give you something to stay alive for. Please don't die. Come home to me." Jasper kissed Marybeth. When they pulled apart Marybeth took off her the little necklace her mother gave her and put it in Jasper's hand. **

"**Take this, and when you look at it think of me." Jasper smiled sadly. **

"**I have something for you too." Jasper took out his mother's ring. **

"**My mother gave this to me just before she died. She said it would look beautiful on you. I think she always knew that you and I belonged together." Jasper slid the ring on Marybeth's finger. "And when I come back, Marybeth I'm going to make you my wife." He kissed her one last time, and then he was gone. **

**4 years later (1863)**

"**What happened to me I feel like I'm dead." Jasper said.**

"**You are dead silly, you're a vampire." Maria said.**

"**A vampire, but how?"**

"**I turned you. You're mine now, and I have a proposition for you."**

**6 months later (still 1863)**

"**When was the last time you received a letter from him?" Marybeth's mother asked her.**

"**It's been over 6 months. Oh mama I'm sorry worried something has happened to him." **

"**Sweet heart you can't think like that. I'm sure you'll receive a letter anytime now."**

"**I hope so. I have a bad feeling about it though." Marybeth's mom looked at her for a moment.**

"**Did you hear about Gilbert Smith?" She asked.**

"**No what happened?"**

"**He was wounded in battle. He lost a leg. He is home now maybe you drop by and see him." **

"**Yeah, maybe I'll go tomorrow."**

**The next day**

"**It's so good to see you Gilbert." Marybeth said giving Gilbert a hug. **

"**It's good to see you too." Gilbert replied.**

"**Can I ask you something?" **

"**No, I'm sorry Marybeth I don't know where Jasper is." Gilbert replied knowing what Marybeth was going to ask him. "We were fighting in the same regiment, only he was a Major he rose through the ranks really fast. I ain't never seen anything like it. About 6 months ago he just disappeared, one day he was there the next he was gone. No one has seen him since."**

"**What does that mean disappeared? Is he dead?"**

"**Don't know." Gilbert said sadly. **

**4 ½ Months Later (still 1863 almost 1864)**

"**It's almost been a year Marybeth. You can't wait for him forever. Why don't you just marry me already?" Christopher said. Marybeth shook her head.**

"**I can't he'll comeback. I know he will." Marybeth said starting to cry.**

"**And what if he doesn't? What if he's dead?" Christopher asked softly. **

"**He can't be. What if he is? What will I do? We were going to get married." **

"**You could marry me. You could help me run the general store. You and I could be happy. Here I bought you this." Christopher handed Marybeth two little packages. One was long and thin, the other one a small box. Marybeth opened the small box first. It was a wedding ring.**

"**Christopher it's beautiful." Then she opened the long one. It was a thin gold chain.**

"**I know how much Jasper meant to you. You loved him, you knew him practically your whole life, and you guys grew up together. I knew you wouldn't want to take his ring off even if we did get married. Now you can always ware his ring without feeling guilty." Marybeth threw her arms around Christopher. **

"**Thanks for being so nice. I don't know what I would do without you."**

"**Just say you'll marry me, and become Marybeth Swan. You may not love me as much as you love Jasper but one day you will. I promise." Marybeth was silent for a long time. She was thinking, trying to take it all in. Finally she spoke.**

"**Ok." She said softly. "I'll marry you." **


End file.
